Only you
by orion2277
Summary: Only harry potter could be attacked by a werewolf and end up possessing something far better than normal lycanthropy. discontinued, to be rewritten
1. Prologue: The Attack

**Prologue: The Attack**

Harry was at the park nearby the Dursley's house after finishing the chores he is forced to do as usual and it had gotten quiet late and the moon was in the sky. He was at the swings when he heard a strange rustling sound from the nearby bushes.

Harry's POV:

"wait that's not what I think it is. Just great as if my night couldn't get any worse it's a werewolf!" _"my best chance is to get away from it, well here I go"._ I thought, as I leaped off of the swings and took off running, but it was all for nothing as the werewolf quickly caught up with me, not to let it's prey get away it quickly bit into my side and expressed happiness that it's prey seemed to give up but this happiness was short lived because it was soon attacked by a wizard who had been watching Harry and had been too late to prevent Harry from being bitten

"you okay Harry?" asked the man,

"yeah I am fine other than this bite in my side, it really hurts" I said mere seconds before fainting.

"oh great well I better get him to the outpost" exclaimed the man.


	2. Chapter 1: realization and Information

**CHAPTER ONE: Realization and Information**

 **Harry's POV:**

Harry's room, Marauder Outpost 32:

"what?" I said as I woke up in an unfamiliar enviornment.

"oh good your awake and by the way do yourself a favor and try not to move too much the wound in your side has yet to finish healing" said the man who had saved Harry from the werewolf

"who are you?" I asked, after readjusting myself so that I was looking at who I seamed to be familiar but I didn't know from where.

"Harry I know you might not remember me but I am your godfather Serius Black" said the now identified Serius Black

"your my godfather? But why would someone want to be the godfather of a freak like me?" I asked,

"harry you are not a freak and anyone who says so should be sent to the fury of the child care services."

"So you really want to take care of me? I asked,

"yes I do" Serius responded, to my happines

"okay so what was I attacked by it did not appear to be a normal wolf?" I asked

"it was a werewolf and I have theorized that because of circumstances I believe that you now have something that is not a normal case of lycanthropy." he responded

"so what is it" I asked

"I don't know but for simplicity I am going to call what you now have lycan syndrome and based on something a friend of mine once said you should be able to find out what is the diffidence from normal lycanthropy by consulting your inner wolf. In order to be able to talk to your inner wolf you need to meditate and eventually you will reach a dreamlike state in which you can consult your inner wolf and I know this because I asked him so I will leave you alone so you can meditate in peace" Serius said

"wait before you leave where are we?" I asked

"we are at one of many outposts me and 3 of my friends built just in case we needed to go somewhere only known to us thanks to a pact we made." Serius said

"okay thanks" I responded after thinking for a bit


	3. Chapter 2 The Inner wolf

**CHAPTER 2: The Inner Wolf**

 **Harry's POV**

After a very long time I managed to get into the dream state and then I was greeted by a huge wolf that had fur the same color as my hair. "who are you?" I asked

"I am your inner wolf" exclaimed the giant wolf

"wow, right so could you please tell me the difference between what I am and normal lycanthropy?" I asked my inner wolf

"of course will and for starters we have two wolf forms, one that is like a very large wolf the other more human-like two legged form which is like a bigger muscled version of your human form with fur covering your entire body, a tail, and with a more wolf-like head, also you are not affected by the moon and you can shift at will from human to human-like wolf and then to wolf but it may require some training to master the transformation, and finally you are probably wondering if your bite can turn humans well unless you put the will and intent into it your bite will not turn humans into what you are, also in all of your forms you will hear a voice in your head sometimes this is a more feral form of myself and you will only hear this form unless you are in this dream state." said my inner wolf

"well its a relief that unless I do it intentionally I cant turn anyone with a bite and that I am unaffected by the moon" I said

" yes now you must go the humans will most likely be worried about you because you have not come down from your room yet and also you will be much more fit than before your transformation and also I do not know if there is a limitation on what you can turn but I do know that it must be human and that anyone who you turn will join your pack and of one last fact I am certain if you drench a bezoar in your saliva, which has healing capabilities unless it is saliva on a non turning bite wound, and stir it into a cauldron of wolfsbane it will create a cure for normal lycanthropy"

"wow I can help professor Lupin" I said

"yes now go" my inner wolf said and for some reason I felt like a was waking from a dream.

"wow he was right it was dream like besides that I am going to go downstairs and see if I can explain a few things.

 **At the bottom of the steps**

"Fred George please stop trying to hear whats behind that door it is obviously warded against exactly that"

"okay ha- wow Harry look brilliant"

"thanks guys and where are Ron and Hermione, and Tonks?" I asked the two

"they are upstairs in the room next to yours waiting for you" said one of the two

"thanks guys" I said

 **Upstairs**

I opened the door right next to mine, went in, and waited for the barrage of questions.

"okay what are you Harry because getting infected with lycanthropy does not do that to you if anything it does the opposite of that and makes you worse?" Tonks asked

"well you are right I am not a werewolf I am a Lycan which is basically lycanthropy but a whole lot better in that I am not affected by the moon I have basically two animagi forms one is a very large wolf the other a furrier more bulky version of my human form with a tail and wolf like head" I said in response to Tonk's question

"oh cool but Harry does your bite infect people because that could become a problem" Hermione asked "well unless I will and intend to turn someone I believe it would be just a very painful bite because of the healing properties not working because it is a non-turning bite wound" I said to Hermione

"well that is a relief" Hermione said

both Ron and Tonks replied "agreed" At this point Fred and George came up to tell us it is time for dinner.

 **Dining Room**

"So um harry how was your summer apart from being attacked by a werewolf?" Tonks asked

"pretty well actually other than the fact that the Dursleys still treat me like a house elf" I responded "that's good and just out of curiosity what does your wolf form look like?" Tonks asked

"it is a wolf about the size of a horse with fur the exact same color as my hair and unsurprisingly has the exact same eye color as my human form" I replied "oh and this steak is really good Mrs. weasley" I exclaimed after tasting my steak

"thank you harry" Mrs. weasley said

"by the way harry how was your transformation?" Remus asked

"actually it was quit painless because at the time I was in a dream like state conversing with my inner wolf and on that note if you ever want to be rid of your furry problem all I need is a cauldron of wolfsbane, and a bezoar then according to my inner wolf I just drench the bezoar in my saliva and stir it into the wolfsbane and wait for it to simmer, turn white, and emit blue smoke then the cure for normal lycanthropy will be ready and all you need to do is drink a goblet of the potion on the full moon so that your lycanthropy will be in a manner of speaking at its climax power wise so that it can be completely wiped out" I responded

"thank you harry really thank you" Remus exclaimed

"no problem "moony" no problem at all really it would be my pleasure to cure you of your furry problem" I said in response,

after that not much happened and very soon Mrs. weasley was with our help cleaning up from dinner before sending us to bed.

"night Ron, night Hermione, night Tonks" I said sleepily before closing my door

"night Harry" the three responded before doing the same.

For everyone that is reading this fanfic this is one where Tonks is in Harry's year and was his first friend before Hogwarts and they first met when he was really young and at the time he was making a sand castle at the park they were at at that time and had invited over to the sandbox to play with him and a bit later they became very good friends out of the fact that Harry respected Tonks and just wanted to play with her being very young at the time while only thinking that what she has is a very cool ability and also that Tonks is the first person to ever be nice to Harry and to ever think that he is more than just a 'freak' that should be hated and through this mutual happiness stemmed a long lasting friendship and it is because of this very friendship that Harry in a way survived at the Dursleys because now he was truly happy and every week they would meet at the park, and Harry would invite her over to play in the sandbox


	4. Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts Letter**

 **Harry's POV**

"dude wake up it is time for breakfast" Ron said,

"oh breakfast cool" I sleepily responded before getting out of bed, putting on my glasses, and heading downstairs

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks your Hogwarts letters arrived earlier here they are

"thanks Mrs. Weasley" I said

"thank you harry" Mrs. Weasley said

"looks like were studying theory this year in DADA and most likely not learning any new spells so we probably have horrible teacher this year which is just wonderful" I said after reading my list of required books

" yep just wonderful" Tonks replied

"well I can get you all your stuff while I am in Diagon ally getting some ingredients for tomorrows dinner" Mrs. Weasley said

"thanks Mrs. Weasley" I responded

" it's no problem dear" Mrs. Weasley said

"well now that breakfast is over want to go play some chess Ron?" I asked

" sure" Ron said

Later

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny time to go to the station" Mrs. Weasley said

"Coming" I replied

it took us twenty minutes to get to the station by foot. Once inside the station we lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of us leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. I inhaled the familiar smell and felt my spirits soar... it was good to finally be going back...

"well shall we go find a compartment, then?" I asked my three friends.

"sure" said Ron

"right here we go" I said

Later

In the very last carriage we met Neville Longbottom, my fellow fifth-year Gryffindoor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor.

"Hi, Harry" he panted. "Hi, Ginny... Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

"what are you talking about?' said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "there's room in this one, there's only Luna Lovegood in here"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside it. We followed.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. I knew at once why

Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a magazine upside down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on me.

She nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.

Neville and I stowed the six trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. The girl called Luna watched us over her upside-down magazine, which was called _The Quibbler._ She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at me, I had taken the seat opposite her and now I wished that I had not.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off me. "Yes,

it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter," she added.

"I know I am," I said

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead.

"And I don't know who you are"

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

" _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_ " said Luna in a

singsong voice.

She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Neville and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle. The train rattled onward, speeding us out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of

sunlight and the next we were passing beneath ominously gray clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marblelike

device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago. . . . No, look at this. . . ."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia,_ " he said proudly. I stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the

rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

I knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology, but for the life of me I could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.

"Does it do anything?" I asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism — hold Trevor for me. . . ."

He dumped the toad into my lap and took a quill from his

schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with

the tip of his quill. Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant, thick, stinking, dark green

jets of it; they hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna

Lovegood's magazine. Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, but me, with my hands busy preventing the escape of Trevor, received a face full. It smelled like rancid manure. Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes. "S-sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before. . . . Didn't realize it would be quite so . . . Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as I spat a mouthful onto the floor.

"Look, we can get rid of all this easily." Ginny pulled out her wand. " _Scourgify_!"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.

"it's okay" I said

The weather remained undecided as they traveled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a halfhearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up _The Quibbler,_ put it carefully away in her bag, and took to

staring at everyone in the compartment instead. I was sitting with my forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

"We'd better change," said Hermione

At last the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready for departure. Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this; they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving

Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," Luna said to me, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.

"Oh — er — thanks," I said, handing her the cage and hoisting

Hedwig's more securely into his arms. They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly we moved toward the doors. I could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. I stepped down onto the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of "Firs' years over here . . . firs' years . . ."

But it did not come. Instead a quite different voice, a brisk female

one, was calling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

A lantern came swinging toward Harry and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons

for a while the previous year.

"Where's Hagrid?" I said out loud.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way,

we're blocking the door."

"Oh yeah . . ."

Ginny and I became separated as we moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, I squinted through the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid; he had to be here, I had been relying on it — seeing Hagrid again had been one of the things to which I had been looking forward most. But there was no sign of him at all. _He can't have left,_ Harry told himself as he shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway onto the road outside with the rest of the crowd.

 _He's just got a cold or something._. . .

He looked around for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank, but neither of them was anywhere near him, so he allowed himself to be

shunted forward onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade station. Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. I glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double take. The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; if he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would have called them horses, though there was something

reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Harry, turning quickly, eager

to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon —"

"— Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron, sounding worried. "He'd better

be okay. . . ."

A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second years out of the way so that they could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there, I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever. . . . Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is. . . ."

Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming

Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up. . . ."

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading

off toward the nearest unoccupied coach. Harry remained behind with Ron.

"What _are_ those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

"What things?"

"Those horse —"

Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Er . . . yeah . . . He's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in. . . . what were you saying, Harry?"

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" I said, as Ron, Luna, and I

made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.

"What horse things?"

"The horse things pulling the carriages!" I said impatiently; they were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave me a

perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about — look!"

I grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face-to-face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at me.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"There, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's

right there in front —"

But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to me.

"Can't . . . can't you see them?"

"See _what_?"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked seriously alarmed now.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?"

"I . . . yeah . . ."

I felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of him, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet

unless Ron was faking and it was a very feeble joke if he was Ron could not see it at all.

"Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at me as

though worried about me.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, go on . . ."

"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside me as Ron vanished

into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide, silvery eyes.

"Oh yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

Smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, I followed her.


	5. Rewrite notice

Rewrite notice

First of all I thank everyone for the support and constructive criticism that they gave. Now I wrote the fanfic "only you" 3 years ago, I have only now just gotten back into the ability to write fanfictions again, and I have come to the realisation that I could have done better when writing this fanfiction and therefore I have begun working on a rewrite of _only you_ called _lycanthropy meets an unawakened animagus._


End file.
